IronFlock
by lena10123
Summary: what happens if Tony Stark was the one who saved the flock from the school? I too the idea from Aestivella. But she hasn't updated for a long time so i took her idea. Mabey some fax later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I hope you like my new story. I got this idea from Aestivella. Oh and I didn't put this in x-overs because nobody goes to them that much. Oh and I'm updating my other story tomorrow or Saturday.

Tony's pov

"Tony where are you going?" Pepper asked me. " I heard rumors about Itex having a secret lab in DeathVally were they experiment on kids and animals." I told her. " well in that case why don't I come with you?" She asked me. " Fine take the car then but wait till I get out of the lab." I told her.

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got there Pepper passed me the iron suite. I told her to keep it there and I put a black mask instead and made sure nobody could notice my light coming from my chest then suddenly Rhodey called me. " where are you guys!" He yelled through the phone. " Were at DeathVally Rhodey don't worry about it." I told him. " Why the hell would you be in DeathVally. Do you know how hot it gets over there? 120 degrees faranhite." He screamed at me. " Rhodey calm down. Pepper and I are just exploring something. We'll be back in a day or two." I said " fine but don't expect me to find you if you get held prisoner and forced to build a rocket."

When I got to the doors I noticed that what looked like male models guarding the doors with guns. I waited there for a few minutes and they moved. I sneaked inside and saw three hallways. I went down the middle one. I noticed that everyone here was in white coats. I then went into a room and got a white coat so I could stop sneaking around.

Then I put on fake make up so I would look different. I walked out of the room and ran into someone. "Hey I have not seen you around." He said " Oh I'm the new guy." I told hoping there was supposed to be a new guy. "Oh yeah John Poe right." He asked me. I shook my head yes. " Oh good you're my assistant. I'm Jeb Bachelor. Hey your voice sounds familiar." He told me. "Yeah I just have one of those voices." I answered him. "Follow me, I'll show you where your working at." He told me.

I followed him through endless hallways. Then we went into a room with six dog crates. I noticed there were more of those male models with guns in here but Jeb waved them out. Then I followed him to one of the crates. When I looked inside and saw a ten year old girl sleeping. "Isn't it a beauty." He asked me. Then the girl woke up and said " It has a name and I would be more of a beauty if I could get out of here!" She told us. "Your right you do deserve to get out." I told her. Then Jeb looked at me and i kicked him in the side. He fell over coughing so bad I swear I cracked a rib. I let the girl out of the crate and told her " I'm getting you out of here."She smiled then said "what about my family." "where are they." I asked. " right in these crates right here." She told me then I heard "Max?" "Fang were getting out of here!" The girl which I am now guessing is Max said excitedly.

She started to undo the latches on the crates. Now to say how they all look like. The oldest which I'm still guessing is Max is blonde with brown streaks for hair, Brown eyes. The eldest boy which I'm guessing is Fang has Black hair, Black eyes and I mean really black eyes. The next one has strawberry blonde hair, pale blue eyes and he goes by Iggy. The next one is a African American with brown hair, brown eyes and she goes by Nudge. Next has blonde hair, blue eyes and goes by The Gasman or Gazzy for short. Then the last one is blonde and blue eyes and goes by Angel.

We then got out of that place and we get to Pepper. "Call Rhodey and tell him I was not kidnapped this time and we need to borrow a jet." I told her.

I hope you liked this chapter and tell me if I should have Hammer help Itex?


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or Iron Man. I don't even own the idea for this Book.**

Tony's pov

When we got back to my house the kids were staring at everything. "Hey Pepper, why don't you take the kids up stairs and get them some clean clothes and I order pizza." I asked Pepper. "Pizza?" Four year old Gazzy asked. "It's food, stuff you can eat." Pepper told him. "Oh." He said. "What about Angel can she eat hard food yet?" Pepper asked. "Yeah." 10 year old Iggy told me. I noticed he wasn't looking at me. Then 7 year old Nudge noticed that I noticed that Iggy wasn't looking at me and said "Oh Iggy's blind. Do you know that you have a big house? Where have I heard your voice before? I know I've heard it before. Do you know you and Pepper make a cute couple?" Pepper and I blushed at that comment.

"You're Tony Stark aren't you? The man with the Iron Suite. The school has been begging for that suite. They have tried to make a suite with Justin Hammer…." I cut Max off. "They helped Justin Hammer?" I asked them "Yeah but he got caught before he could give the information to them." She told him. "And I'm happy for it or we would have been eliminated." The boy named Fang said. Then just out of the ordinary the two year old Angel said "Perrty house." We all started to laugh except Angel who was smiling and Fang who just chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

_4 years later_

Just in case you're wondering what happened the last few years is that I taught the kids to fight and basically raising them with Pepper and Rhodey. I learned why the Gasman has the Gasman as a name. Let's just say every once in a while he farts up a stink bomb. I taught Gazzy and Iggy how to make a bomb. Angel can now read minds. Max takes place as their leader. They call themselves the flock. I've been homeschooling them the basics.

**I'll update tomorrow in Max's pov and hopefully longer then this chapter! Oh and if you want to summit a new character give me these things**

**Look-**

**Emo gay lesbian-**

**Gender-**

**Likes anyone-**

**Mood-**

**Thx and here is a pep talk with the characters.**

**Me- Hey Max Fang how are you guys?**

**Fang: *shrugs***

**Max-I'm awesome.**

**Me- How would you feel if I put some Fax into this story further on?**

**Max-No!**

**Fang- Yes!**

**Me- I'm going with Fang Yeah!**

**Well by my peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who has noticed I have been updating every day? I'm going to keep this up till summer break. Then I will start doing it twice a week. Oh and my summer break isn't till the 20****th****. Here's another pep talk with my characters**

**Me- Hi how are you guys?**

**Tony- The kids haven't cleaned their rooms in weeks.**

**Max-So why don't we get a servant. That would be fun!**

**Me- We spoil the kids to much. **

**Tony- Yeah we do don't we.**

**Pepper- it's yours and Rhodey's fault. You give them whatever they want.**

**Tony- And this is why I didn't have kids.**

**Me- Enough fighting now to this chapter! :D**

**Max- Oh no, she's going to torture us *runs away screaming***

**The others-*runs away screaming***

**Me-they know me to well*does an evil laugh***

**Well off with this chapter.**

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

Max's pov

Well, how do I start? I think I should start when I'm running away from bad guys. You see I just escaped from this evil place me and my family call The School. No not a place where you learn stuff. A place where the experiment on children and animals. They grafted bird genes into me and my family. Then there is the erasers part man part wolf. I'm 98% human 2% bird.

So back to me running away. The erasers now have blood hounds. Why blood hounds. Then I saw a clearing. When I got to the clearing I noticed it was a cliff. I stopped running and saw the cliff had to be 200 feet high. I turned around and saw how close the erasers were getting. So I did something real stupid. I jumped off the cliff. I can just here you guys right now. How stupid I am. Well guess what I have wings. So just before I hit the floor of the cliff I let out my 13 feet of wings. When I flew right back up I heard swearing coming from the erasers. Then a little red dot appeared on my hospital gown and I said "Not today boys!" and then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up clutching my heart. It was just a dream. Tony Stark broke us out of the school 4 years ago. Yeah the Tony Stark. The one with the iron suite. Then I smell eggs and bacon. I wonder if Iggy is making them. Or Pepper. They like to have cook offs sometimes. I enjoy them. All it means to me is more food. So I go to the kitchen and saw Pepper cooking. Then she noticed me and said "Morning sleepy head." You see for the past 4 years Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey hasn't told the government about our wings or The School. We told them not to so we don't turn into experiments for the government. So Tony told the public he adapted us. Which he did.

"Hi Pepper." I told her. Just then Gazzy walked in the room. "Hi Max. Hi Pepper." Then he noticed that Pepper was cooking. "Iggy is not going to be happy about you making breakfast." He told Pepper. Just then Iggy walked into the kitchen. "Speak of the devil, Oh hi Iggy, Peppers making breakfast." He told Iggy. Then Iggy said "I don't care today Gazzy." Then the hairs of the back of my neck stood up and I turned around and Fang was there. "Can you stop that!" I yelled at him. "Stop what? Breathing." He asked me. "You know what. I'm going to wake up Nudge and Angel." I told everybody in the room. "Gazzy why don't you wake up Tony." Pepper asked Gazzy. "Ok" He told her.

When I got to Angels and Nudges room I saw Nudge snoring. "Get up! Breakfast in ten!" I yelled at her. "What?" She asked. "It's another day. Get up and face it." I told her. She isn't a morning person. Then I looked at the corner of the room. That's where Angel's bed is at. She likes to sleep I small places. It makes her feel safe so we agreed. When I got to her bed I noticed she is already dressed. " your already dressed?" I asked her. "Yeah can you do my buttons?" She asked me. "Of course." I told her. Angel is like my child to me. This is a secret but I love her more than anyone else here. "Maybe because I'm like your little girl." I forgot that she could read minds. "It's ok Max I won't tell anyone because I love you best too." She told me. Then she kissed my cheek while hugging me.

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's all for today and plz summit a character you made your self. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! :D**

**Here's another pep talk with the characters! :D**

**Me- Tony have you got them to clean their rooms?**

**Tony- Yes!**

**Max- He's cruel you know that. **

**Me- So am I.**

**Obeudan- Hammer that's who we need!**

**Me- Your right thx Obe, can I call you that?**

**Obeudan- Just wait till I comment it!**

**Me- Well thx Obeudan for being helpful and don't worry ill take your ideas.**

**Max-If he gives idea's for killing us will you listen?**

**Me-Maybe.**

**Well that's the end of the pep talk and thx for all of the nice comments Obeudan!**

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

Max's pov

When we went into the dining room everybody was there. We asked Rhodey if wanted to come over and eat so we have to wait till he gets here. There has to be 5 pounds of food on the table. Well you see me and my flock has to eat a lot. We need at least 3000 calories a day. When Rhodey got here we started to eat. Then Angel said "Can we pick the strawberries today, they look sharp?" Then Gazzy had one of his farts. "Gas mask! " Nudge yelled.

"Yeah I think fresh air would do us all good." I said. "Agreed." Everyone said. Even Tony said yes. Wow!

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

Now were outside. Then Angel said " Max if you make cake I can make strawberry short cake." " yeah that will be the day Max will make cake." I heard in Iggy's voice. " of course ill do it Angel." I told Angel. Then to Iggy I told him "I might not be able to cook that good but I can still kick your butt." When I was done talking to him and Fangs arms were up in the air as in they surrender and both chuckling. Then I noticed it was Gazzy. I walked over to him. He was laughing. "You said it didn't you." I asked him. He stopped laughing and started to run. Then everyone started to laugh. Then Angel screamed.

We all turned around and saw erasers. "Erasers!" Nudge screamed

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well thx for reading!11**


	5. Chapter 6

**Well I am trying to get all my old storys updated today so that means this is going to be short ok.**

Max's pov

"Where is my suite when I need it!" I heard Tony say. Suddenly an Eraser went up to Angel and I ran up to him and kick his chest. He fell strait to the ground. Then I felt a kick to the heady and I got knocked out. The last thing I heard was "MAX!".

**Like I said very short. We'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

Max's pov

"Max, are you awake?" I heard somebody ask. I open my eyes to see Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Pepper looking at me. Well Iggy was looking at my stomach but close enough.

"What happened? Where is Angel?" I asked them. Fang looked down guiltily. Suddenly all the memories from before came back to me and I jumped up.

"They took her and Tony and Rhodey." Nudge said. Great they took Tony too. What are we going to tell the Avengers. Maybe we can tell them he is having a 'sick' week.

"well we have to go save them!" I yelled. I looked at Iggy because he has really good hearing at he points south.

"I hear a vehicle moving in that direction." He tells us.

I look at Fang as he looks at me and we both whip out our wings and start flying in that direction. I turn around and Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are following us.

_Don't worry Angel; we are coming to get you._

**You guys are so lucky I just started home school because I now have so much more time to write. Yay.**


	7. Chapter 8

**m going to start updating sooner because i now am being homeschooled. So :) because life just got better;)**


End file.
